


A Braid In A Meadow

by Kateis_Cakeis



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kissing, Loads of sweetness, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/pseuds/Kateis_Cakeis
Summary: Jaskier braids Geralt's hair in a meadow on a warm and lovely day.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	A Braid In A Meadow

“Here,” Jaskier murmured, pointing to the tree a few paces in front of them.

They would have a good view of the meadow from this lone tree, standing in the field, far from its companions at the edges that led into large woodlands. The air was very warm today, which had sparked the idea to walk into the fields (after making sure Roach was well fed in the town’s stables). The meadow had almost been a secret they had found, hidden amongst the trees, high in the hills. Flowers covered the ground in amongst the long grasses, it was perfect.

The earth was dry as they sat, which was to be expected since rain had been missing for a good week now. The birds were flying around freely, paying them no mind, and the wind cooled their skin in the shade. The tree would surely protect Jaskier from the sun this day. They sat for an awful long time, just in the silence between them, arms curled around their waists, drinking the sight in.

It was times like this that Jaskier knew being quite was needed, not only that but _required_. But after about half an hour (or so he roughly estimated), he decided enough was enough. He hardly wanted to do nothing with his fingers. His lute was beside him, but he didn’t want it to occupy him just yet.

“Can I braid your hair?” he whispered instead, glancing to Geralt with a smile.

Geralt’s lips tugged upwards softly, and his eyes were just as gentle as they locked with Jaskier’s. “I would love that, little lark.”

Jaskier kissed Geralt’s nose and shuffled out of his hold. Geralt straightened up as Jaskier settled behind him, pulling the tie from Geralt’s hair, handing it to him. This was routine for them these days, Jaskier asking to style Geralt’s hair, and Geralt going all soft and saying yes, every time. Their relationship had come in leaps and bounds since they’d travelled to the coast together, and life was… beautiful.

He brushed through the luscious white strands. They were so soft against his fingertips, especially after having a good wash and a healthy cut recently. He slowly began to rid the strands of any easy knots, that had only gotten twisted around. For the tougher ones, he pulled the brush from their bag. The nasty knots were stubborn, but Jaskier was careful not to hurt Geralt as much as possible.

Geralt did wince a couple times, but it was inevitable when ridding the hair of tangles and knots (that were as strong as any bowline knot). When all the knots were gone, he brushed back Geralt’s parting, placing a gentle hand on his neck to keep him steady.

“Stay still if you can.”

Geralt hummed. “I’ll try.”

Jaskier began to separate some hair at the top of Geralt’s head, right by his hair line, braiding the strands together. It was difficult, going from right at the top, down. It took the most amount of time when doing the braid too.

Geralt hissed through his teeth as Jaskier pulled at the hair, and while he was _trying_ , he could only be so delicate, this was the most painful part after all, but it would result in a lovely braid! As Geralt winced for the third time, Jaskier kissed his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, dear heart,” he murmured.

“It’s alright. I’m used to it.” He turned to look, carefully, knowing not to jolt Jaskier’s hands, and smiled.

Jaskier kissed the side of his neck. “Still.”

“Continue on, Jask.”

Jaskier did so, his fingers deft as he made his way down, finally getting to the hair that was very gladly not directly attached to Geralt’s scalp. There would be no wincing from here on out, if he could help it ( _and_ if there were no knots that had appeared out of nowhere just to taunt him).

He carefully and swiftly continued onwards, ensuring the strands would be tightly pulled together, so that the braid wouldn’t dare to fall out halfway through the day, surely ruining his work in the process. _That_ was not happening this time.

Eventually, he ran out of hair to braid, so he tapped Geralt’s shoulder. As per their routine, Geralt passed back the hair tie without a single glance, and Jaskier happily finished off his work. He shuffled around, flipping the braid over Geralt’s shoulder as he went.

Grinning, he said, “There you go, my dear.”

Geralt felt at the braid, running his fingers down it, and patting the top of his scalp. He smiled brightly and moved closer, pulling Jaskier into a kiss. It was ever so sweet, perfect as they sat in the warm air, with the birds loud above them, the shade gracing them with a glancing breeze, and the grasses smelling ever so lovely. They traded peaceful kisses for what felt like a lifetime, with no heat to it, just a pure love shared during a wonderful day.

There was nothing more peaceful than this. Being in a meadow, with the sun barely halfway up the sky, on a day that could lead to anything with a sweetness this strong. Jaskier beamed as he pulled back, resting his forehead against Geralt’s.

Gods, he was so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr :D!!!!](https://kateis-cakeis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
